


Midsummer Meetings

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, canon twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Draco has a mark on his arm, the entire school knows it, but they don’t know the truth behind it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 11
Kudos: 284





	Midsummer Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “Midsummer”  
> Word count: 216
> 
> A big thank you to EvAEleanor for Betaing

Basking in the warmth of the setting suns rays, Draco let his legs hang off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. He was enjoying the silence while it lasted, looking at the soulmark across his forearm, it was a semi-circle with dots running under it, like a moon with stars. Draco adored his soulmark, just not the dangers it brought with it. 

He pulled his sleeve down; he had to keep the mark hidden. Most of the school already suspected him of having the Dark Mark. Frankly, Draco was happy for them to believe that because, if the truth came out, well… that would be the end of it. The end for him, his family. For everyone.

If the Dark Lord ever found out Draco had the other half to Harry’s soulmark, the war would be lost. After all, Harry was too much of a hero to risk his soulmate’s life. The giant moron, Draco smirked. He had a plan to save them both, he just had to act the part -- pretend to believe the others, never give anyone a reason to suspect or question him.

“Sorry, I’m late. I really hate that staircase,” Harry said breathlessly, collapsing next to him. 

Draco had finally found happiness, and he wasn’t going to let anyone take it.


End file.
